d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Elemental Savant CR14
Erayth Human Sor6/Ele8: CR 14; Size M; HD 14d4+14; HP 52; Init +2; Spd 30; AC 18, touch 14, flat-footed 16; BAB +7/+1; Grapple +6; Atk: +7/+1 melee (1d8, +1 heavy mace); SQ Elemental specialty (electricty), Energy Penetration, Energy Focus, Electricity resistance 20, Immunity to sleep, Darkvision 60', Summon familiar ; AL CN; SV Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +11; Str 9, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 22 Languages spoken: Auran, Common, Draconic Skills and Feats: Concentration +18, Bluff +20, Knowledge (arcana) +19, Knowledge (the planes) +19, Spellcraft +19; Silent Spell, Spell Focus (evocation), Energy substitution (electricity)*, Sudden Empower*, Maximize spell, Heighten spell Sorcerer Spells Known (6/8/8/7/7/7/5; Save DC 16 + spell level, cast as 13th level caster): 0--''arcane mark'', detect magic, ghost sound, light, mage hand, mending, message, prestidigitation, read magic; 1--''comprehend languages'', lesser orb of electricity*, magic missile, shield, shocking grasp,; 2--''glitterdust'', invisibility, mirror image, scorching ray, web; 3--''dispel magic'', fireball, fly, haste; 4--''blistering radiance*'', greater invisibility, orb of electricity*, polymorph; 5--''arc of lightning*'', dominate person, mass fire shield*; 6--''chain lightning'', disintegrate Possessions: 400 gp, +1 heavy mace, Amulet of natural armor +1, Bracers of Armor +3, Hat of disguise, Ring of protection +2, Cloak of Charisma +2, Chime of opening, Bag of holding type II Elemental Specialty: When Erayth casts a spell that deals energy damage, its energy descriptor changes to electricity and it deals electricity damage instead of the type of energy damage it would normally deal. Energy Penetration: When Erayth casts a spell that has the electricity descriptor, he gains a +4 competence bonus on caster level checks to overcome the spell resistance of creatures affected by that spell. Energy Focus: When Erayth casts a spell that has the electricity descriptor, the save DC for that spell increases by 1. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Spell Focus, if applicable. Familiar: "Ressil" Tiny Viper, Tiny Magical Beast; CR 7; Size T; HD 1/4 d8; HP 12; Init +7; Spd 15, climb 15, swim 15; AC 20, touch 15, flat-footed 18; BAB +0; Grapple -11; Atk: +5 melee (1 plus poison, bite); SQ Poison, Scent, Improved evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link, Deliver Touch Spells, Speak with master; AL CN; SV Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +1; Str 4, Dex 17, Con 11, Int 8, Wis 12, Cha 2 *'' denotes a feat or spell from Complete Arcane 'New Statblock Format' '''Erayth CR14' Human Sorcerer 6/Elemental Savant 8 CN Medium humanoid Init +2 Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Listen +1, Spot +1 Languages Common, Orc ---- AC 18, touch 14, flat-footed 10 hp 52 (14HD) Resist electricity 20 Immune sleep Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +11 ---- Spd 30 ft. Melee +1 heavy mace +7/+1 (1d8) Base Atk +7; Grp +6 Atk Options Silent Spell (+1), Sudden Empower* (1/day), Maximize Spell (+3), Heighten Spell Spells Known (CL 13th, +9 ranged touch, +6 melee touch, spells/day: 6/8/8/7/7/7/5) 6th-''chain lightning (DC 24), ''disintegrate (DC 22) 5th-''arc of lightning* (DC 22), ''dominate person (DC 21) 4th-''blistering radiance* (DC 22), ''greater invisibility, orb of electricity* 3rd-''dispel magic'', fireball (DC 21), fly, haste 2nd-''glitterdust (DC 18), ''invisibility, mirror image, scorching ray, web (DC 18) 1st-''comprehend languages'', lesser orb of electricity*, magic missile, shield, shocking grasp 0-''arcane mark'', detect magic, ghost sound, light, mage hand, mending, message, prestidigitation, read magic ---- Abilities Str 9, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 22 SQ Elemental specialty (electricty), Immunity to sleep, Energy penetration, Energy focus, Summon familiar Feats Silent Spell, Spell Focus (evocation), Energy substitution (electricity)*, Sudden Empower*, Maximize spell, Heighten spell Skills Concentration +18, Bluff +20, Knowledge (arcana) +19, Knowledge (the planes) +19, Spellcraft +19 Possessions combat gear, 400 gp, Amulet of natural armor +1, Bracers of Armor +3, Hat of disguise, Ring of protection +2, Cloak of Charisma +2, Chime of opening, Bag of holding type II ----- Elemental Specialty When Erayth casts a spell that deals energy damage, its energy descriptor changes to electricity and it deals electricity damage instead of the type of energy damage it would normally deal. Energy Penetration When Erayth casts a spell that has the electricity descriptor, he gains a +4 competence bonus on caster level checks to overcome the spell resistance of creatures affected by that spell. Energy Focus When Erayth casts a spell that has the electricity descriptor, the save DC for that spell increases by 1. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Spell Focus, if applicable. Familiar "Ressil" Tiny Viper, Tiny Magical Beast; CR 7; Size T; HD 1/4 d8; HP 12; Init +7; Spd 15, climb 15, swim 15; AC 20, touch 15, flat-footed 18; BAB +0; Grapple -11; Atk: +5 melee (1 plus poison, bite); SQ Poison, Scent, Improved evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link, Deliver Touch Spells, Speak with master; AL CN; SV Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +1; Str 4, Dex 17, Con 11, Int 8, Wis 12, Cha 2 * denotes a feat or spell from Complete Arcane category:CR 14 category:Complete Arcane Category:Elemental Savant Category:Sorcerer Category:Human